Daylight
by Hurd-Wood
Summary: Karena senyummu, sudah cukup untuk mencerahkan hari-hariku./SasuSaku oneshoot/RnR?


**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **Drama (T)**

 **.**

 **Disclamer©Masashi Khisimoto**

 **.**

 **Story by Me**

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

 **Full Sasuke Pov**

 **Tuk**

"Selamat menikmati minuman anda, Tuan."

Gadis itu membungkuk hormat sembari melangkah pergi setelah meletakkan secangkir kopi di hadapanku.

Sebuah nampan ia peluk erat di depan dadanya. Celemek putihnya kini terlihat sedikit kotor karena terkena noda.

Beberapa kali gadis itu pergi ke dalam dapur kemudian keluar dengan membawa makanan maupun minuman yang telah tersaji diatas nampan coklatnya.

Dengan senyum manisnya, ia melayani semua pelanggan yang datang ke kafe itu dengan ramah.

Rambut merah mudanya yang diikat _ponytail_ itu sedikit berantakan. Gadis itu beberapa kali tampak mengelap keringat di wajah dengan punggung tangannya.

Ia mengitari seluruh meja berkali-kali tanpa mengeluh. Senyum manisnya sama sekali belum pudar.

Aku mengaduk isi cangkir kopi hitamku dengan sebuah sendok yang telah disediakan. Sama sekali tak ada niat dalam diriku untuk menyesap setetespun dari kopi itu.

Mataku sama sekali belum tertarik untuk beralih objek dari gadis itu. Tanpa menyadari tatapan kagumku, dia masih sibuk untuk melayani seluruh pelanggan yang ada.

Omong-omong, aku datang kemari karena ingin merehatkan sejenak pikiran serta tubuhku. Ya, sebenarnya pekerjaanku tidak terlalu berat. Aku hanyalah seorang fotografer yang sudah bergelar 'profesional'.

Puluhan hingga ratusan gambar yang kuambil dan ku abadikan dalam selembar foto selalu dipuji semua orang. Mereka bilang semua hasil kameraku sangat pas serta keahlianku yang objektif dalam memilih nuansa. Mereka bilang aku sangatlah berbakat dalam dunia fotografi.

Penghasilanku juga cukup lumayan untuk sebuah pekerjaan yang hanya mengandalkan sebuah kamera. Semua hasil jepretanku telah dipajang pada beberapa galeri yang terdapat didalam negri maupun luar negri.

Aku sudah cukup bersyukur.

Karir yang cukup sukses, dan aku merasa hidupku sangat baik-baik saja tanpa perlunya seorang pendamping.

Banyak yang bertanya, mengapa aku masih berstatus _single_? Padahal dengan wajah rupawan dan juga pekerjaanku saja sudah cukup mampu menarik perhatian gadis untuk bisa jatuh pada pelukanku.

Tapi jujur, aku tidak pernah peduli. Aku terlalu sibuk pada pekerjaanku saat ini. Dan karena itu aku bahkan tidak sempat berpikir untuk mencari pasangan sama sekali.

Aku sibuk berkeliling dunia. Mencari tempat-tempat indah nan eksotis, lalu mengabadikannya pada selembar kertas kanvas.

Aku terlalu sibuk untuk mencari tempat-tempat indah. Sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa ada sebuah tempat indah yang berada di dekatku.

Di sini. Di kafe bernuansa eropa ini. Dimana aku bertemu dengannya.

Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku tertarik dengannya.

Sungguh, aku tidak tahu.

Karena tiba-tiba saja aku merasa terhipnotis oleh batu _emerald_ yang terasa berkilau itu. Juga senyumnya yang menghangatkan. Ataupun suaranya yang terdengar sangat merdu.

Aku tidak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama, jadi aku mengelaknya. Tapi, apa namanya ini jika semalaman aku hanya terus menerus memikirkan tentangnya?

Sedikit percaya, tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Itu hanyalah omong kosong yang selalu dilebih-lebihkan oleh para remaja yang baru mengalami masa pubertas dan mulai tertarik pada lawan jenis.

Tapi gadis itu terasa berbeda. Membuat pandanganku tentang cinta menjadi sedikit berubah.

Aku menyesap kopi yang mulai terasa dingin. Mambanjiri kerongkonganku dengan pahitnya air berwarna hitam itu.

Di sudut kafe ini terdapat sebuah panggung kecil yang hanya tersedia piano serta _mic._ Seorang pria bertubuh gempal itu nampak mempersiapkan keperluan panggung itu.

"Sakura! Bersiaplah!" pria itu nampak mengibaskan tangannya sebagai tanda panggilan. Mengaba-aba gadis itu agar menampilkan sebuah hiburan.

Gadis itu namanya, Sakura.

Mudah sebenarnya untuk mengetahuinya. Cukup melihat papan nama yang tertempel di baju bagian dada kiri-nya.

Netra kelamku mendapati gadis itu berlari setelah melepas celemek usangnya. Dia duduk di kursi pianis dan mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano.

Gadis itu mulai bernyanyi. Suaranya yang halus terdengar begitu merdu. Begitu indah sehingga berhasil membuat semua orang larut dalam suasana melodi yang diciptakan gadis itu.

Tidak terkecuali denganku. Entah mengapa manik kelam-ku masih setia untuk terus memandang gadis itu. Bahkan secangkir kopi yang sedari tadi bersamaku kini kucampakan hanya karenanya.

Baiklah.

Oke.

Aku kalah, aku akan mengaku.

Ya! Aku jatuh cinta dengannya.

.

- _Daylight_ -

.

Kaki ku masih setia untuk membeku di tempat. Membuatnya sukses menghalangi semua pergerakanku. Sedangkan iris kelamku juga tak kalah membeku diam.

Pemandangan indah di sekitarku tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan objek dihadapanku.

Ya, gadis itu ada disini. Membelakangiku. Sembari memandang ke atas langit.

Pemandangan di atap kafe ini memang begitu mempesona. Para pengunjung memang diperbolehkan kemari untuk sekedar hiburan ataupun _refreshing._

Lokasinya yang strategis membuat siapapun dapat melihat pusat kota dari atas sini.

Tempat ini akan sangat indah, jika dikunjungi pada waktu senja.

Tapi aku ingin kalian tahu. Aku benci senja. Sangat-sangat benci!  
Dan aku selalu berharap, waktu senja tak akan pernah datang.

Gadis itu masih memandang awan. Rambutnya yang telah digerai dibiarkan menari bersama angin.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Perlahan ku lihat matahari kini mulai bergerak. Menyembunyikan dirinya perlahan di ufuk barat.

 _Tes_

 _Onyx_ -ku membulat sempurna. Tanpa sadar setetes _liquid_ bening mengalir begitu saja. Juga jantungku yang kembali berdetak kencang.

Ku pandang kembali gadis itu. Dia masih membelakangiku. Wajahnya masih terangkat. Menyaksikan matahari tenggelam.

"Jangan."

Entah mengapa kata itu terlintas begitu saja dari bibirku. Aku tidak begitu mengerti.

 _Tak_

Kembali ku tolehkan kepalaku untuk menghadapnya. Lalu seketika mataku kembali membulat sempurna.

Gadis itu kini memandangku.

Dengan sebuah senyuman.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi hangatnya sinar mentari terasa masih memelukku.

Jika Tuhan mengabulkan, kumohon kembalikan matahari untuk kembali bersinar terang diatas sana.

Dan berharap, gadis itu masih disana.

Pengelihatanku terasa buram akibat cairan-cairan bening yang kini mulai membanjiri kelopak mataku.

Aku membuka lebar kedua iris kelamku. Balas menatap iris virdian itu. Perlahan namun pasti, tubuh gadis itu mulai transparan. Kaki jenjangnya tak lagi menapak tanah.

Sosoknya seakan-akan memudar diikuti cahaya senja yang kian mulai meredup. Membuat tubuhnya perlahan mulai ikut menghilang.

Hilang bersama angin.

Atap cafe yang kuinjak saat ini kini hanyalah serpihan bangunan rusak dan rapuh. Tak ada kesan mewah seperti sebelumnya. Hanya benda-benda berwarna hitam bagaikan arak yang berserakan.

Aku menutup kelopak mataku. Kini kepalaku kembali mengingat kejadian setahun yang lalu. Kejadian dimana kafe ini terbakar habis akibat arus pendek.

Kejadian itu berlangsung ketika sore hari.

Semua pengunjung serta pegawai tewas dalam insiden itu. Mereka tidak akan tewas terpanggang jika saja pintu otomatis itu tidak rusak. Membuat mereka terjebak dan terbakar didalamnya.

Termasuk, gadis itu.

Ketika aku datang ke sana. Ketika aku ingin berbicara dengannya. Ketika aku ingin memulai segalanya.

Semua itu pupus seketika aku melihat orang-orang berpakaian jingga tengah berlarian sambil membawa selang.

Atau ketika manik kelam-ku menangkap kobaran api yang seakan menari-nari di atas langit.

Atau ketika aku melihat dua pria berseragam putih membawa sesosok tubuh yang terkapar diatas _roll._ Itu adalah hal yang sangat buruk ketika aku menyadari beberapa helai merah muda yang terlihat jelas di atasnya.

Saat itu aku membeku ditempat karena kebingungan. Kaki-ku mulai melemas. Terkejut akan peristiwa yang tak pernah kusangka akan terjadi.

Atau yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, aku kehilangan gadis itu.

Gadis yang membuatku merasa nyaman hanya saat aku melihat senyumnya.

Gadis yang membuatku selalu hangat hanya dengan senyumnya, walaupun kondisi diluar sangatlah buruk.

Gadis yang membuat hari-hari ku cerah hanya dengan senyumnya.

Senyumannya benar-benar mengubah diriku.

Aku tak pernah peduli jika ia hanyalah seorang pelayan. Atau jika ia hidup sebatang kara. Karena saat aku mendengar suaranya, aku selalu jatuh hati dengan nada-nada yang ia mainkan.

Semua memori itu terputar jelas didalam benak-ku. Aku bahkan belum sempat mengambil gambar gadis itu.

Aku selalu mengambil gambar yang indah. Dan bagiku, tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang lebih indah dibandingkan senyumannya.

Setiap malam, sembari menatap polaroid-polaroid yang tertempel pada dinding apartemen-ku. Tanpa isakan. Air-air itu terus menetes dari kelopak mataku. Dan hanya berhenti ketika aku mulai lelah lalu mencoba untuk terlelap.

 _Wuuussshhhh..._

Angin sore menerpa wajahku. Kini suasananya tak lagi hangat. Mengingat matahari kini telah menghilang sepenuhnya dari jangkaunku.

Awan-awan berwarna violet itu mulai menghitam.  
Senja kini sudah berganti malam.

Kuusap wajah-ku kasar sebelum aku berbalik. Kaki-ku kini mulai melangkah perlahan.

Aku akan pulang sekarang. Lalu akan kembali lagi besok siang. Menghabiskan setiap detiknya hanya duduk di sebuah bangku kayu.

Membayangkan bagaimana keadaan didalam sini sebelum peristiwa na'as itu terjadi. Berimajinasi bahwa gadis itu masih hidup. Karena hanya disaat-saat seperti itu saja, aku bisa melihat dirinya.

Mungkin aku bisa saja gila karena terus-menerus membayangkan orang mati agar tetap ada di sekelilingku.

Aku kini bahkan tidak tahu mana yang nyata dan mana yang mimpi?

Karena saat ini aku hanya hidup dengan kepura-puraan.

Berpura-pura bahwa gadis itu masih hidup.

Berpura-pura bahwa gadis itu selalu menyapaku.

Berpura-pura bahwa gadis itu selalu melayaniku dengan ramah.

Berpura-pura bahwa gadis itu selalu tersenyum kepadaku.

Dan berpura-pura, bahwa gadis itu masih ada.

Aku tidak peduli.

Mungkin mereka memang masih ada di sini. Dan hanya menunjukan diri mereka hanya kepadaku.

Tapi.

Selama aku masih bisa melihat senyumannya.

Ataupun suaranya.

Selagi aku masih mengingat sosoknya, aku tidak pernah peduli.

Walaupun semua itu hanyalah imajinasiku.

Yah, setidaknya aku masih bisa memandang segala keindahan dari gadis itu.

Karena senyumannya, sudah cukup untuk mencerahkan hari-hariku.

Aku akan kembali lagi besok.

Dan sepertinya, aku akan mencoba mengajaknya bicara besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**


End file.
